1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid cleansing compositions of the type typically used in skin cleansing or shower gel compositions which compositions are xe2x80x9cstructuredxe2x80x9d lamellar phase compositions.
2. Background of the Invention
The rheological behavior of all surfactant solutions, including liquid cleansing solutions, is strongly dependent on the microstructure, i.e., the shape and concentration of micelles or other self-assembled structures in solution.
When there is sufficient surfactant to form micelles (concentrations above the critical micelle concentration or CMC), for example, spherical, cylindrical (rod-like) or discoidal micelles may form. As surfactant concentration increases, ordered liquid crystalline phases such as lamellar phase, hexagonal phase or cubic phase may form. The lamellar phase, for example, consists of alternating surfactant bilayers and water layers. These layers are not generally flat but fold to form submicron spherical onion like structures called vesicles or liposomes. The hexagonal phase, on the other hand, consists of long cylindrical micelles arranged in a hexagonal lattice. In general, the microstructure of most personal care products consist of either spherical micelles; rod micelles; or a lamellar dispersion.
As noted above, micelles may be spherical or rod-like. Formulations having spherical micelles tend to have a low viscosity and exhibit Newtonian shear behavior (i.e., viscosity stays constant as a function of shear rate; thus, if easy pouring of product is desired, the solution is less viscous and, as a consequence, it doesn""t suspend as well). In these systems, the viscosity increases linearly with surfactant concentration.
Rod micellar solutions are more viscous because movement of the longer micelles is restricted. At a critical shear rate, the micelles align and the solution becomes shear thinning. Addition of salts increases the size of the rod micelles thereof increasing zero shear viscosity (i.e., viscosity when sitting in bottle) which helps suspend particles but also increases critical shear rate (point at which product becomes shear thinning; higher critical shear rates means product is more difficult to pour).
Lamellar dispersions differ from both spherical and rod-like micelles because they can have high zero shear viscosity (because of the close packed arrangement of constituent lamellar droplets), yet these solutions are very shear thinning (readily dispense on pouring). That is, the solutions can become thinner than rod micellar solutions at moderate shear rates.
In formulating liquid cleansing compositions, therefore, there is the choice of using rod-micellar solutions (whose zero shear viscosity, e.g., suspending ability, is not very good and/or are not very shear thinning); or lamellar dispersions (with higher zero shear viscosity, e.g. better suspending, and yet are very shear thinning). Such lamellar compositions are characterized by high zero shear viscosity (good for suspending and/or structuring) while simultaneously being very shear thinning such that they readily dispense in pouring. Such compositions possess a xe2x80x9cheapingxe2x80x9d, lotion-like appearance which convey signals of enhanced moisturization.
To form such lamellar compositions, however, some compromises have to be made. First, generally higher amounts of surfactant are required to form the lamellar phase. Thus, it is often needed to add auxiliary surfactants and/or salts which are neither desirable nor needed. Second, only certain surfactants will form this phase and, therefore, the choice of surfactants is restricted.
In short, lamellar compositions are generally more desirable (especially for suspending emollient and for providing consumer aesthetics), but more expensive in that they generally require more surfactant and are more restricted in the range of surfactants that can be used.
When rod-micellar solutions are used, they also often require the use of external structurants to enhance viscosity and to suspend particles (again, because they have lower zero shear viscosity than lamellar phase solutions). For this, carbomers and clays are often used. At higher shear rates (as in product dispensing, application of product to body, or rubbing with hands), since the rod-micellar solutions are less shear thinning, the viscosity of the solution stays high and the product can be stringy and thick. Lamellar dispersion based products, having higher zero shear viscosity, can more readily suspend emollients and are typically more creamy. Again, however, they are generally more expensive to make (e.g., they are restricted as to which surfactants can be used and often require greater concentration of surfactants).
In general, lamellar phase compositions are easy to identify by their characteristic focal conic shape and oily streak texture while hexagonal phase exhibits angular fan-like texture. In contrast, micellar phases are optically isotropic.
It should be understood that lamellar phases may be formed in a wide variety of surfactant systems using a wide variety of lamellar phase xe2x80x9cinducersxe2x80x9d as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,286 titled xe2x80x9cLiquid Cleansing Composition Comprising Soluble, Lamellar Phase Inducing Structurantxe2x80x9d by Sudhakar Puvvada, et al., issued Sep. 14, 1999. Generally, the transition from micelle to lamellar phase are functions of effective average area of headgroup of the surfactant, the length of the extended tail, and the volume of tail. Using branched surfactants or surfactants with smaller headgroups or bulky tails are also effective ways of inducing transitions from rod micellar to lamellar.
One way of characterizing lamellar dispersions include measuring viscosity at low shear rate (using for example a Stress Rheometer) when additional inducer (e.g., oleic acid or isostearic acid) is used. At higher amounts of inducer, the low shear viscosity will significantly increase.
Another way of measuring lamellar dispersions is using freeze fracture electron microscopy. Micrographs generally will show lamellar microstructure and close packed organization of the lamellar droplets (generally in size range of about 2 microns).
One problem with certain lamellar phase compositions is that they tend to lose their lamellar stability in colder temperatures (e.g., 0 to 45xc2x0 F.). While not wishing to be bound by theory, this may be because, in cold conditions, the oil droplets become less flexible and the spherical structure characterizing the lamellar interaction breaks into lamellar sheets instead.
Applicants have discovered that the use of surfactants containing low salt levels enhances freeze/thaw stability in personal wash structured liquid formulations. The ability of a structured liquid to maintain viscosity under freeze/thaw conditions is extremely desirable to demonstrate moisturization and aesthetics. Applicants have found that the combination of amphoteric and anionic surfactants, and either soluble or insoluble lamellar structurants, with oil creates a stable structured liquid with excellent freeze/thaw viscosity stability in conjunction with low overall salt content.
For example, when low salt cocamidopropyl betaine is added to a liquid formulation containing the following compounds: an anionic surfactant like sodium lauryl ether sulfate, high levels of an emollient such as sunflower seed oil, and a lamellar structurant fatty acid like lauric or isostearic acid; a structured liquid with excellent freeze/thaw viscosity is produced. The role of salt (e.g. NaCl) in the cocamidopropyl betaine to affect this stability is clearly seen by the poor freeze/thaw stability of the structured liquids containing higher salt containing cocamidopropyl betaine. Likewise, when low salt sodium lauryl ether sulfate is added to a similar liquid formulation with sodium lauroamphoacetate, the formulation exhibits improved freeze thaw stability. Furthermore, the presence of salt separately added to the lamellar formula also worsens the freeze thaw stability. Therefore, the structured liquids containing surfactants with low salt levels, preferably under about 1.1 weight %, are stable after being subjected to low temperatures, especially with regard to their viscosity.
It has further been found that this generally inverse relationship with salt and freeze thaw viscosity stability is not applicable where branched anionic surfactants comprise about 50% to 100% of the anionic surfactant in the structured formulation. These anionic surfactants include branched C10-C22, preferably branched C10-C16 alkyl, alkali metal ether sulfates (i.e., having at least one branch from the alkyl portion of the alkyl ether sulfate). Such anionic surfactants already provide enhanced freeze thaw stability in structured liquid compositions relative to compositions not comprising the branched C10-C22 alkyl, alkali metal ether sulfate as disclosed by the Applicant in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/286042.
More specifically, the invention comprises a liquid cleansing composition, wherein the liquid is in a lamellar phase, comprising a surfactant system, preferably a system which contains at least about 5 weight percent of surface active compounds. The inventive composition also includes an amphoteric and/or zwitterionic surfactant present at about 3 to 30 weight percent. The inventive composition also contains at least one or more anionic surfactants present at about 2 to 40 weight percent. The inventive composition also contains a lamellar structurant compound present at about 0.5 to 10 weight percent. The inventive composition has a initial viscosity in the range of about 15,000 to 300,000 centipoises (cps) measured at 0.5 RPM using T-bar spindle A using the procedure described below. The inventive composition also has a freeze thaw viscosity (measured after at least one cycle of 0xc2x0 F. to 70 F.) having a percent drop (if any) relative to initial viscosity of no more than about 35 percent. Initial viscosity is here defined as that obtained at 70 F. for the inventive composition which has never been frozen. Freeze thaw viscosity is likewise defined as the viscosity obtained after at least one freeze thaw cycle.
The inventive composition also has a strong electrolyte concentration of about 1.1 weight percent or less. Alternatively the inventive composition has a weight percent ratio of anionic surfactant to strong electrolyte in the range of 8:1 to 100:1, preferably 10:1 to 50:1. Similarly, the inventive composition has a weight percent ratio of amphoteric surfactant to strong electrolyte in the range of 3:1 to 100:1, preferably 5:1 to 50:1. Strong electrolytes are those salts which are completely dissociated in a liquid cleansing composition. Such salts include ammonium, alkali and alkaline earth chlorides and sulfates. As the term is used here, strong electrolyte is defined as the total amount of chloride and sulfate in the inventive composition derived from any source, expressed as a weight percent. Preferably, the strong electrolyte content is minimized by the use of either a low salt amphoteric, zwitterionic, or anionic surfactant, or a blend thereof; in the inventive composition. A low salt surfactant in the inventive formula is alternatively here defined by R being less than or equal to 0.15, where R=[% salt in surfactant]/ [% active in surfactant]. For example, if a surfactant is 50% active which contains 1% salt, then the value of R for that surfactant is 0.02, and the surfactant is classified as a low salt surfactant. Percent active in a surfactant raw material is defined as the concentration of the desired ingredients in the raw material, as is well known in the art.
The present invention relates to liquid lamellar cleansing compositions, wherein the liquid is in a lamellar phase, comprising a surfactant system, preferably a system which contains at least about 5 weight percent, preferably at least about 10 weight percent of surface active compounds. The inventive composition also includes an amphoteric and/or zwitterionic surfactant. Preferably the amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactant, or a blend thereof is present at about 3 to 30 weight percent, more preferably at about 5 to 20 weight percent. The inventive composition also contains at least one anionic surfactant. Preferably the anionic surfactant is present at about 2 to 40 weight percent, more preferably at about 5 to 20 weight percent. The inventive composition also contains a lamellar structurant. Preferably the lamellar structurant is present at about 0.5 to 10 weight percent, more preferably at about 0.5 to 5 weight percent.
The inventive composition has a initial viscosity in the range of about 15,000 to 300,000 centipoises (cps) measured at 0.5 RPM using T-bar spindle A using the procedure described below. The initial viscosity is preferably 30,000 to 150,000 cps, more preferably from about 60,000 to about 140,000 cps. The inventive composition also has a freeze thaw viscosity (measured after at least one cycle, preferably after at least 2 cycles, more preferably after 3 cycles of 0xc2x0 F. to 70 F. freeze thaw cycles) having a percent drop (if any) relative to initial viscosity of no more than about 35 percent.
The inventive composition also has a strong electrolyte concentration of about 1.1 weight percent or less. Alternatively the inventive composition has a weight percent ratio of anionic surfactant to strong electrolyte in the range of 8:1 to 100:1, preferably 10:1 to 50:1. Similarly, the inventive composition has a weight percent ratio of amphoteric surfactant to strong electrolyte is in the range of 3:1 to 100:1, preferably 5:1 to 50:1. Preferably, the strong electrolyte content is controlled by the use of either a low salt amphoteric, zwitterionic, or anionic surfactant, or a blend thereof; in the inventive composition.
Surfactants
The surfactant system of the subject invention comprises 5 to 70% by weight, preferably 10 to 30% by wt. of the composition and comprises:
(a) at least one anionic surfactant;
(b) At least one amphoteric and/or zwitterionic surfactant;
(c) At least one lamellar structurant compound; and
(d) optionally one or more nonionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, or blends thereof.
The anionic surfactant (which may comprise 2 to 40% by wt. of total composition) may be, for example, an aliphatic sulfonate, such as a primary alkane (e.g., C8-C22) sulfonate, primary alkane (e.g., C8-C22) disulfonate, C8-C22 alkene sulfonate, C8-C22 hydroxyalkane sulfonate or alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonate (AGS); or an aromatic sulfonate such as alkyl benzene sulfonate, and the like.
The anionic may also be an alkyl sulfate (e.g., C12-C18 alkyl sulfate) or alkyl ether sulfate (including alkyl glyceryl ether sulfates), and the like. Among the alkyl ether sulfates are those having the formula:
RO(CH2CH2O)nSO3M
wherein R is an alkyl or alkenyl having 8 to 18 carbons, preferably 12 to 18 carbons, n has an average value of greater than 1.0, preferably between 2 and 3; and M is a solubilizing cation such as sodium, potassium, ammonium or substituted ammonium. Ammonium and sodium lauryl ether sulfates are preferred.
The anionic may also be alkyl sulfosuccinates (including mono- and dialkyl, e.g., C6-C22 sulfosuccinates); alkyl and acyl taurates, alkyl and acyl sarcosinates, sulfoacetates, C8-C22 alkyl phosphates and phosphates, alkyl phosphate esters and alkoxyl alkyl phosphate esters, acyl lactates, C8-C22 monoalkyl succinates and maleates, sulphoacetates, and acyl isethionates, and the like.
Sulfosuccinates may be monoalkyl sulfosuccinates having the formula:
R4O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M;
amido-MEA sulfosuccinates of the formula
R4CONHCH2CH2O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M
wherein R4 ranges from C8-C22 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation;
amido-MIPA sulfosuccinates of formula
RCONH(CH2)CH(CH3)(SO3M)CO2M
where M is as defined above.
Also included are the alkoxylated citrate sulfosuccinates; and alkoxylated sulfosuccinates such as the following: 
wherein n=1 to 20; and M is as defined above.
Sarcosinates are generally indicated by the formula RCON(CH3)CH2CO2M, wherein R ranges from C8 to C20 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Taurates are generally identified by formula
xe2x80x83R2CONR3CH2CH2SO3M
wherein R2 ranges from C8-C20 alkyl, R3 ranges from C1-C4 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Another class of anionics are carboxylates such as follows:
Rxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nCO2M
wherein R is C8 to C20 alkyl; n is 0 to 20; and M is as defined above.
Another carboxylate which can be used is amido alkyl polypeptide carboxylates such as, for example, Monteine LCQ(R) by Seppic.
Another surfactant which may be used are the C8-C18 acyl isethionates. These esters are prepared by reaction between alkali metal isethionate with mixed aliphatic fatty acids having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms and an iodine value of less than 20. At least 75% of the mixed fatty acids have from 12 to 18 carbon atoms and up to 25% have from 6 to 10 carbon atoms.
Acyl isethionates, when present, will generally range from about 0.5-15% by weight of the total composition. Preferably, this component is present from about 1 to about 10%.
The acyl isethionate may be an alkoxylated isethionate such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,466, Titled xe2x80x9cFatty Acid Esters Of Polyalkoxylated Isethionic Acidxe2x80x9d issued Feb. 28, 1995 to llardi et al., hereby incorporated by reference into the subject application. This compound has the general formula: 
wherein R is an alkyl group having 8 to 18 carbons, m is an integer from 1 to 4, X and Y are hydrogen or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbons and M+ is a monovalent cation such as, for example, sodium, potassium or ammonium.
Zwifterionic and Amphoteric Surfactants
Zwitterionic surfactants are exemplified by those which can be broadly described as derivatives of aliphatic quaternary ammonium, phosphonium, and sulfonium compounds, in which the aliphatic radicals can be straight or branched chain, and wherein one of the aliphatic substituents contains from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and one contains an anionic group, e.g., carboxy, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate, or phosphonate. A general formula for these compounds is: 
wherein R2 contains an alkyl, alkenyl, or hydroxy alkyl radical of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, from 0 to about 10 ethylene oxide moieties and from 0 to about 1 glyceryl moiety; Y is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, phosphorus, and sulfur atoms; R3 is an alkyl or monohydroxyalkyl group containing about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; X is 1 when Y is a sulfur atom, and 2 when Y is a nitrogen or phosphorus atom; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene of from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and Z is a radical selected from the group consisting of carboxylate, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphonate, and phosphate groups.
Examples of such surfactants include:
4-[N,N-di(2-hydroxyethyl)-N-octadecylammonio]-butane-1 -carboxylate;
5-[S-3-hydroxypropyl-S-hexadecylsulfonio]-3-hydroxypentane-1-sulfate;
3-[P,P-diethyl-P-3,6,9-trioxatetradexocylphosphonio]-2-hydroxypropane-1-phosphate;
3-[N,N-dipropyl-N-3-dodecoxy-2-hydroxypropylammonio]-propane-1-phosphonate;
3-(N,N-dimethyl-N-hexadecylammonio)propane-1-sulfonate;
3-(N,N-dimethyl-N-hexadecylammonio)-2-hydroxypropane-1-sulfonate;
4-[N,N-di(2-hydroxyethyl)-N-(2-hydroxydodecyl)ammonio]-butane-1-carboxylate;
3-[S-ethyl-S-(3-dodecoxy-2-hydroxyprbpyl)sulfonio]-propane-1-phosphate;
3-[P,P-dimethyl-P-dodecylphosphonio]-propane-1-phosphonate; and
5-[N,N-di(3-hydroxypropyl)-N-hexadecylammonio]-2-hydroxy-pentane-1-sulfate.
Amphoteric detergents which may be used in this invention include at least one acid group. This may be a carboxylic or a sulphonic acid group. They include quaternary nitrogen and therefore are quaternary amido acids. They should generally include an alkyl or alkenyl group of 7 to 18 carbon atoms. They will usually comply with an overall structural formula: 
where Rxe2x80x2 is alkyl or alkenyl of 7 to 18 carbon atoms;
R2 and R3 are each independently alkyl, hydroxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
n is 2 to 4;
m is 0 to 1;
X is alkylene of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted with hydroxyl, and
Y is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94
Suitable amphoteric detergents within the above general formula include simple betaines of formula: 
and amido betaines of formula: 
where m is 2 or 3.
In both formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as defined previously. R1 may in particular be a mixture of C12 and C14 alkyl groups derived from coconut so that at least half, preferably at least three quarters of the groups R1 have 10 to 14 carbon atoms. R2 and R3 are preferably methyl. A suitable betaine is cocoamidopropyl betaine.
A further possibility is that the amphoteric detergent is a sulphobetaine of formula 
where m is 2 or 3, or variants of these in which xe2x80x94(CH2)3SOxe2x88x923 is replaced by 
In these formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as discussed previously.
Amphoacetates and diamphoacetates are also intended to be covered in possible zwitterionic and/or amphoteric compounds which may be used, especially C8-C20 amphoacetates or mixtures thereof, and the like. A suitable amphoacetate is sodium laurylamphoacetate.
The amphoteric/zwitterionic surfactant, when used, generally comprises 3 to 30%, preferably 5 to 20% by weight, more preferably 10 to 20% of the composition.
A preferred surfactant system of the invention comprises the following: anionic surfactant (e.g. alkali metal alkyl ethersulfate)xe2x80x942-50% amphoteric surfactant (e.g. alkyl betaine or alkyl amphoacetate)xe2x80x943-20%.
The surfactant system may also optionally comprise a nonionic surfactant.
The nonionic which may be used includes in particular the reaction products of compounds having a hydrophobic group and a reactive hydrogen atom, for example aliphatic alcohols, acids, amides or alkyl phenols with alkylene oxides, especially ethylene oxide either alone or with propylene oxide. Specific nonionic detergent compounds are alkyl (C6-C22) phenols-ethylene oxide condensates, the condensation products of aliphatic (C8-C18) primary or secondary linear or branched alcohols with ethylene oxide, and products made by condensation of ethylene oxide with the reaction products of propylene oxide and ethylenediamine. Other so-called nonionic detergent compounds include long chain tertiary amine oxides, long chain tertiary phosphine oxides and dialkyl sulphoxides, and the like.
The nonionic may also be a sugar amide, such as a polysaccharide amide. Specifically, the surfactant may be one of the lactobionamides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,279 titled xe2x80x9cCompositions comprising nonionic glycolipid surfactantsxe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 14, 1995 to Au et al. which is hereby incorporated by reference or it may be one of the sugar amides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,814 titled xe2x80x9cUse of n-polyhydroxyalkyl fatty acid amides as thickening agents for liquid aqueous surfactant systemsxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 23, 1991 to Kelkenberg, hereby incorporated into the subject application by reference.
Other surfactants which may be used are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,325 to Parran Jr. and alkyl polysaccharide nonionic surfactants as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647 titled xe2x80x9cFoaming surfactant compositionsxe2x80x9d, issued on Jan. 21, 1986 to Llenado, both of which are also incorporated into the subject application by reference.
Preferred alkyl polysaccharides are alkylpolyglycosides of the formula
R2O(CnH2nO)t(glycosyl)x
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylphenyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which alkyl groups contain from about 10 to about 18, preferably from about 12 to about 14, carbon atoms; n is 0 to 3, preferably 2; t is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0; and x is from 1.3 to about 10, preferably from 1.3 to about 2.7. The glycosyl is preferably derived from glucose. To prepare these compounds, the alcohol or alkylpolyethoxy alcohol is formed first and then reacted with glucose, or a source of glucose, to form the glucoside (attachment at the 1-position). The additional glycosyl units can then be attached between their 1-position and the preceding glycosyl units 2-, 3-, 4- and/or 6-position, preferably predominantly the 2-position.
The nonionic preferably comprises 0 to 10% by wt. of the composition.
Lamellar Structurant
The compositions of the invention utilize about 0.5% to 10% by wt., preferably 0.5 to 5% by wt. of a structuring agent which works in the compositions to form a lamellar phase. Such lamellar phase enables the compositions to suspend particles more readily (e.g., emollient particles) while still maintaining good shear thinning properties. The lamellar phase also provides consumers with desired rheology (xe2x80x9cheapingxe2x80x9d).
The structurant is preferably a fatty acid or ester derivative thereof, a fatty alcohol, or trihydroxystearin, and the like. More preferably the structurant is selected from the group consisting of lauric or isostearic acid, or trihydroxystearin.
Examples of fatty acids which may be used are C10-C22 acids such as the following: lauric acid, oleic acid, isostearic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, ricinoleic acid, elaidic acid, arichidonic acid, myristoleic acid and palmitoleic acid, and the like. Ester derivatives include propylene glycol isostearate, propylene glycol oleate, glyceryl isostearate, glyceryl oleate and polyglyceryl diisostearate, and the like.
Oil/Emollient
One of the principle benefits of the invention is the ability to suspend oil/emollient particles in a lamellar phase composition. The following oil/emollients may optionally be suspended in the compositions of the invention.
Various classes of oils are set forth below.
Vegetable oils: Arachis oil, castor oil, cocoa butter, coconut oil, corn oil, cotton seed oil, olive oil, palm kernel oil, rapeseed oil, safflower seed oil, sesame seed oil and soybean oil, and the like.
Esters: Butyl myristate, cetyl palmitate, decyloleate, glyceryl laurate, glyceryl ricinoleate, glyceryl stearate, glyceryl isostearate, hexyl laurate, isobutyl palmitate, isocetyl stearate, isopropyl isostearate, isopropyl laurate, isopropyl linoleate, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, isopropyl stearate, propylene glycol monolaurate, propylene glycol ricinoleate, propylene glycol stearate, and propylene glycol isostearate, and the like.
Animal Fats: acetylated lanolin alcohols, lanolin, lard, mink oil and tallow, and the like.
Other examples of oil/emollients include mineral oil, petrolatum, silicone oil such as dimethyl polysiloxane, lauryl and myristyl lactate, and the like.
The emollient/oil is generally used in an amount from about 0 to 70%, preferably 5 to 40% by wt. of the composition. Generally, it should comprise no more than 70% of the composition.
In addition, the compositions of the invention may include optional ingredients as follows:
Organic solvents, such as ethanol; auxiliary thickeners, sequestering agents, such as tetrasodium ethylenediaminetetraacetate (EDTA), EHDP or mixtures in an amount of 0.01 to 1%, preferably 0.01 to 0.05%; and coloring agents, opacifiers and pearlizers such as zinc stearate, magnesium stearate, TiO2, EGMS (ethylene glycol monostearate) or Lytron 621 (Styrene/Acrylate copolymer); all of which are useful in enhancing the appearance or cosmetic properties of the product.
The compositions may further comprise antimicrobials such as 2-hydroxy4,2xe2x80x24xe2x80x2 trichlorodiphenylether (DP300); preservatives such as dimethyloldimethylhydantoin (Glydant XL1000), parabens, sorbic acid etc.
The compositions may also comprise coconut acyl mono- or diethanol amides as suds boosters.
Antioxidants such as, for example, butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT) may be used advantageously in amounts of about 0.01% or higher if appropriate.
Cationic conditioners which may be used include Quatrisoft LM-200 Polyquaternium-24, Merquat Plus 3330xe2x80x94Polyquaternium 39; and Jaguar(R) type conditioners.
Another optional ingredient which may be added are the deflocculating polymers such as are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,576 titled xe2x80x9cLiquid Detergent Composition In The Form Of Lamellar Droplets Containing A Deflocculating Polymerxe2x80x9d, issued on Sep. 15, 1992 to Montague, hereby incorporated by reference.
Other ingredients which may be included are exfoliants such as polyoxyethylene beads, walnut sheets and apricot seeds, and the like.
The compositions of the invention, as noted, are lamellar compositions. In particular, the lamellar phase comprises 20 to 80%, preferably 30 to 65% of the total phase volume. The phase volume may be measured, for example, by conductivity measurements or other measurements which are well known to those skilled in the art. While not wishing to be bound by theory, higher phase volume is believed to provide better suspension of emollients.
The invention will now be described in greater detail by way of the following non-limiting examples. The examples are for illustrative purposes only and not intended to limit the invention in any way.
Except in the operating and comparative examples, or where otherwise explicitly indicated, all numbers in this description indicating amounts or ratios of materials or conditions or reaction, physical properties of materials and/or use are to be understood as modified by the word xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d.
Where used in the specification, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d is intended to include the presence of stated features, integers, steps, components, but not to preclude the presence or addition of one or more features, integers, steps, components or groups thereof.
All percentages in the specification and examples are intended to be by weight unless stated otherwise.